cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huguesville
Huguesville is the fourth largest city in the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists. It serves as the regional capital for Displaced Calvinists' Huguesville District. Background and History Huguesville is a French colonial city in West Africa's Volta Region. It began as a Cattle ranching community and a place of refuge for persecuted French Protestant Christians. The plantation ranch colony was voluntarily annexed into the Republic of Displaced Calvinists in late October, 2006. In November and December of that same year, the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association took up arms against the central government in their demands for a fairer representation system that would speak for the entire nation instead of mainly for the capital city of New Batavia Colony. After a peaceful settlement and a change in government structure, Huguesville rejoined Displaced Calvinists, contributing to its Democratic-Republican process. Huguesville is the center for pro-Democracy activities within the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists, and is organized by the local ranchers through the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association. Economy Huguesville is the primary center for the Cattle and meat packing industries in Displaced Calvinists. It is home to the Huguesville Academy School, the Christian Mercy Clinic, All Saints Protestant Church, and the Huguesville Fairgrounds and Rodeo Arena Stadium. It also houses the nation's Eastern Regional Gendarme Police Headquarters. Displaced Calvinists' successful Agriculture Development Program is also located in Huguesville, which has been showcased by the Royal Government as a National Wonder. Politics The city of Huguesville is ruled through a Democratically elected community council known as the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association. The Huguesville Cattlemens' Association's Democratic Political wing has tentatively united on the national level with the Cauvin District's Republican Eldership Party to form one United ticket. The United parties are cooperating together as a part of the ruling National Royalist-Capitalist coalition government. Other political movements in the region includes the Bovineian Revolution, led by Revolutionary Hugo Vaches. Hugo Vaches had been operating in the countryside of the Huguesville and Cauvin Districts, attempting to recruit disaffected minorities in an alleged campaign to overthrow the national Monarchy. The influence of the Bovinian Revolution has declined dramatically over the past few months, with its leadership is living in a self-imposed exile. Hugo Vaches and members of the Bovineian Revolution are wanted by La Gendarmerie Nationale for questioning. People The population of Huguesville is mostly French, with minorities of Ewe, Mossi, Dutch, Dinka, and Scottish peoples. While the majority of the population belongs to the French Reformed Church, Huguesville is the most religiously diverse city within Displaced Calvinists. There is a sizable and active Lutheran and Baptist presence in the region, and they share the city's main church building (All Saints Protestant Church) with the state-sanctioned Reformed and Presbyterian congregations. The French Calvinistic Baptist Union is very active in evangelizing the Ewe minorities within the district, and at times comes into conflict with the area's dwindling Voodoo and Islamic communities. A recent influx of East African refugees from Sudan has brought several hundred Presbyterian members of the Dinka tribe into the Huguesville Cattle District. The Royal government has provided these Sudanese Christian refugees with a free education and their own small cattle herds to get them established. This policy has caused some tensions between the Royal government and the local Ewe and Mossi tribal members. The Brotherhood of French and African Lutherans has been appointed to mediate a peaceful resolution to these tensions. Well known citizens of Huguesville and the surrounding Huguesville Cattle District include: *the head of the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association, Henri Gros-Vente, *noted rancher and biologist Jan Van Der Witt, *Rodeo Champion Robert LeVacher, *French Lutheran minister and author François Durand, *French Calvinistic Baptist evangelist Gregoire du Lait, *Voodoo priestess Imawe Bovutu, *Islamic cleric Musa Aftaniwe, and *Dinka tribal leader John Jal Deng. Category:Cities category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists